テンプレート:Skill infobox
}|y|historical}} }}} }} animation.gif| アニメーション }} }}} } | }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | |}} } | ;プロフェッション : }}} | common | すべて | } }} }}} (リスト) }} } | guardian = 1 | warrior = 2 | engineer = 3 | revenant = 4 | ranger = 5 | thief = 6 | elementalist = 7 | mesmer = 8 | necromancer = 9 | #default = 10 }} }} | }} }| ; Specialization : }}} }} } | ; 種族 : }}} (ﾘｽﾄ) |}} } | ;ペット :}}}}}| }}} |}} } | ;ペットファミリー :}}}}} |}} } | ;モンスター : }}} |}} } | ;親スキル : }.png | }.png | Skill.png }}|20|link= }}} } |}} } | weapon= ;武器 : } | }| |axe= メインハンド アックス |dagger= メインハンド ダガー |mace= メインハンド メイス |pistol= メインハンド ピストル |scepter= セプター |sword= メインハンド ソード}}}} }| }| }}}} } | } |axe= オフハンド アックス |dagger= オフハンド ダガー |mace= オフハンド メイス |pistol= オフハンド ピストル |sword= オフハンド ソード |focus=フォーカス |shield=シールド |torch=トーチ |warhorn=ウォーホーン |none|empty= オフハンド なし|}}}} } | }| | greatsword=グレートソード | hammer=ハンマー | longbow=ロングボウ | rifle=ライフル | shortbow | short bow=ショートボウ | staff=スタッフ | spear=スピア | harpoon gun=ハープーンガン | trident=トライデント | #default = }}} }}}} | weapon kit= ; 武器キット : }.png | }.png | Skill.png }}|20|link= }}} } | backpack kit | device kit= ; デバイスキット : }.png | }.png | Skill.png }}|20|link= }}} } | environmental | bundle = ; バンドル:}}}}}| }}} | (environmental weapon) }} | burst skill = ; 武器 Main hand }}} | healing = ; Skill bar スロット:ヒーリング | utility = ; Skill bar スロット:ユーティリティ }|(tier })|}} | elite = ; Skill bar スロット:エリート }|(tier })|}} | downed = ; Skill bar スロット:Downed (ダウン) | drowning = ; Skill bar スロット:Drowning (ドロウニング) | downed and drowning = ;Skill bar スロット:Downed (ダウン) Drowning (ドロウニング) | deathshroud =; Skill bar スロット: Death Shroud | reapershroud =; Skill bar スロット: Reaper's Shroud | pet = ; Skill bar スロット:ペット | mechanic = ; Skill bar スロット:プロフェッションメカニック | monster = ; Skill bar スロット:モンスタースキル | toy = ;おもちゃ: }|[[ }]]|}} }} } | ; アクティビティ : }}} | costume | costume brawl = Costume Brawl | #default = }}}}} }}}} }| } < 6 and } > 0 |; : }} }} } | } | healing | utility = } | |; ツールベルト : }.png | }.png|20|link= }}} | }} }}} }} }} } | ; アチューンメント: }}} Attunement.png | }}} Attunement.png | Skill.png }}|20|link= } Attunement}} }}} Attunement}} } | ;タイプ : }}} | mark, minion = Mark, Minion | elixir,transform = Elixir, Transform | deception = Deception | tool belt skill = ツールベルト | device kit = デバイスキット | spirit weapon = Spirit weapon | shout = シャウト | trap = トラップ | transform = トランスフォーム | signet = シグネット | #default = }}}| }| }}}| }}} }} }} } | ; Skill#スキルタイプ スキルタイプ : }}} | chain = チェイン | channeled | hold = Channeled | charge = Charge }}}} } | ;シーケンス : }.png|20|link= }}} } | → }.png|20|link= }}} }} } | → }.png|20|link= }}}}}}} }| ;ゲームリンク : }}} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} }}} | y | do not categorize }} | | } || |:|-}}.png || Category:Skills missing icon }} }} }| } | }}}}} skills | }}}}} skills }} }} } | }}}}} skills }} } | }}} | air = Category:Air attunement skills | earth = Category:Earth attunement skills | fire = Category:Fire attunement skills | water = Category:Water attunement skills }} }} } | }}} | costume | costume brawl = Category:Costume Brawl skills | #default = }}}}} skills }} }} } | }}} | scepter = Category:Scepter skills | #default = Category:Main-hand }}} skills }} }} } | }}} | none | empty = | focus | shield | torch | warhorn = Category: }}} skills | #default = Category:Off-hand }}} skills }} }} } | Category: }}} skills }} } | environmental | Category: } skillsCategory:Bundle skills }} }}} | arcane = Category:Arcane skills | aura = Category:Aura skills | banner = Category:Banner skills | burst | burst skill = Category:Burst skills | cantrip = Category:Cantrip skills | clone = Category:Clone skills | conjure = Category:Conjure skills | consecration = Category:Consecration skills | corruption = Category:Corruption skills | backpack kit | device kit = Category:Device kit skills | dual | dual skill = Category:Dual skills | deception = Category:Deception skills | elixir = Category:Elixir skills | gadget = Category:Gadget skills | glamour = Category:Glamour skills | glyph = Category:Glyph skills | intervention = Category:Intervention skills | manipulation = Category:Manipulation skills | mantra = Category:Mantra skills | mark = Category:Mark skills | meditation = Category:Meditation skills | minion = Category:Minion skills | phantasm = Category:Phantasm skills | physical = Category:Physical skills | preparation = Category:Preparation skills | shatter = Category:Shatter skills | shout = Category:Shout skills }}}|"|}}}} | signet = Category:Signet skills | spectral = Category:Spectral skills | spirit | spirit skill = Category:Spirit skills | spirit weapon = Category:Spirit weapon skills | survival = Category:Survival skills | stance = Category:Stance skills | stealth attack = Category:Stealth Attack skills | stolen skill = Category:Stolen skills | symbol = Category:Symbol skills | tome = Category:Tome skills | tool belt skill = Category:Tool belt skills | transform = Category:Transform skills | trap = Category:Trap skills | trick = Category:Trick skills | turret = Category:Turret skills | ward = Category:Ward skills | weapon kit = Category:Weapon kit skills | well = Category:Well skills | venom = Category:Venom skills | virtue = Category:Virtue skills }} }}} | healing = Category:Healing skills | elite = Category:Elite skills | utility = Category:Utility skills | deathshroud = Category:Death Shroud skills | reapershroud = Category:Reaper's Shroud skills | downed = Category:Downed skills | drowning = Category:Drowning skills | downed and drowning = Category:Downed skillsCategory:Drowning skills | monster = Category:Monster skills | pet = Category:Pet skills | toy = }}} skills | weapon kit | backpack kit | device kit = }}} skills }} } | Category:Ground-targeted skills }} }}} | polymorph tuna = Category:Tuna Form skills | polymorph moa = Category:Moa Form skills }} }}} | chain = Category:Chain skills | channeled = Category:Channeled skills | charge = Category:Charge skills }} }} }|none||: このスキルは水中で置き換わります： }}} }|: このスキルは水中から出ると置き換わります：}}}}} } } }} Description Parameters All parameters are optional. ;name : Skill name. Defaults to the page name. ;icon : Skill icon to show. If not explicitly stated, displays File:.png; if it was not found, shows instead. ;description : Skill description. ;variables : Descriptors of the skill (i.e. bleeding, damage, range, etc.) ;activation : Activation time. Enter as a decimal, e.g. 1.25. ;initiative : Initiative cost. ;recharge : Recharge time. If there is no recharge, define the value as 0. Omitting the recharge does not set Property:Has recharge time. ;profession : Profession that uses the skill. ;race : Race that uses the skill. ;slot : Skill slot occupied by the skill: :: '''weapon': Weapon skill. :: environmental: Environmental weapon skill. :: healing: Healing skill. :: utility: Utility skill. :: elite: Elite skill. :: downed: Downed skill. :: drowning: Drowning skill. :: downed and drowning: Both downed and drowning skill. :: deathshroud: Necromancer's skill in Death Shroud. :: pet: Pet skill. :: mechanic: Profession specific ability. :: monster: Monster skill. : ...otherwise direct input. ;tier : Skill tier 1 – 3 for utility and elite skills. ;mainhand : Weapon held in the main hand. ;offhand : Weapon held in the off-hand. ;twohand : Weapon held in both hands, including environmental weapons. ;tool belt : The associated tool belt skill. ;attunement : Attunement for elementalist's weapon skills. ;activity : The activity in which the skill is available. ;kit : The weapon or device kit that provides the skill. ;pet : Pet species name (e.g. Jaguar), for skills unique to a specific pet. Do not include the "Juvenile" prefix, the template handles that internally. ;pet-family : Pet family name (e.g. Feline), for skills common to that family. ;monster : The monster or monster type that uses this skill ;parent : Parent skill — the skill which gives access to this skill. ;uw-replaced-by : For skills that are not usable underwater. :: If the skill is not usable underwater and has an underwater counterpart/replacement, name of the underwater skill. :: If the skill is not usable underwater and does not have a replacment, input none. ;uw-replaces : For underwater skills that replace a normal skill, name of the skill it replaces. ;type : Skill type, such as signet. ;activ-type : Activation type: :: chain: Chain skill. :: channeled or hold: Channeled skill. :: charge: Charge skill. ;chain1 .. chain3:Skill sequence. Set with the names of the skills in the chain. ;weapon-slot : Weapon skills only. Used to indicate which fixed position the skill has on a skill bar. ;skill point : Slot skills only. Used to indicate how many skill points required to unlock the skill. ;categorize : y or n to turn on/off categorization. Default is on for main namespace articles and off for others. ;historical : y to flag the skill as historical - will display and disable categorization. Examples Skill